Affair
by ndaminelfsuju27
Summary: Cinta Onew dan Taemin yg seharunya tidak ada tapi... ahk summary apa ini?... RnR aja langsung hehee..
1. Chapter 1

**Perhatian!**

FF ini dapat mengakibatkan :

- Muntah muntah

- Diare

- Dll

Dan Happy Reading Ne?..

Author (Me) say : Ini Fanfic pertama ku .. tentang Ontae~ Huwaa~ mian kalo Lose Typo , bahasa'a yg formal

Title : Affair

Cast : Broken 2min

Broken Onkey

Other : Jino

Jonghyun

Other..

Genre : (?) baca aja deh sendiri !, ntar juga tau .. hehee~

Author: Adinda Dinda a.k.a Lee Cho Ndayoo

_**PLAY NOW **_

**AUTHOR POV**

Terlihat 2 namja yang sedang asyik bermesraan yang satu namja tampan yang bermata sabit , berpipi chubby , dan tantu'a tampan bernama Lee Jinky atau biasa disebut Onew dan yang satunya lagi kekasih namja sabit kimbum atau key nama namja cantik berambut yang keriting dan dicat warna kuning ke orange orange'an itu. tapi tunggu!.. seperti'a ada yang janggal dari kedua namja itu!, ternyata namja bermata sabit itu sedang tidak merayu atau pun melirik pada kekasih yang berada di samping'a. hanya namja cantik lah yang menggoda dan sesekali merengkuh tubuh kekasih'a itu. Namja sabit itu hanya tertarik melihat kedua namja yang saling menggoda dan saling menyatukan jari mereka…

"Baby what's wrong ?"kata key sambil menyentuh pipi namja bermata sabit itu agar menghadap pada'a

"hmmm?... oh !.. Gwenchana Chagy~"jawab Onew sambil mengecup pipi kekasih'a itu , dan Well … namja cantik itu pun malu dan mulai bermunculan semburat merah dari pipinya..

"Ahk…. Yeobo~ nakal.. hehehe~ "Sahut key dengan manja dan memeluk tubuh Onew, onew pun tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan namjachingu'a itu, tapi hey!.. Namja itu kembali memandang ke pemandangan itu kedu a namja yang sedang bermesraan …

A.

**Onew Pov**

"SHIIITTTT!..."Umpat ku dalam hati saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat membuat ku marah!, yah aku sangat marah melihat Taeminnie dan minho bermesraan.. aku ingin sekali menghajar minho saat tangan'a menyentuh bibir taemin dan , menyentuh tubuh taemin , apakah reader tau kenapa aku begitu marah dan cemburu melihat mereka bermesraan?..

**_#FlashBack#_**

CTAAAARRR!~~~~~~~ *suara apa itu PARAH*

Terdengar suara petir dimana-mana udara hari ini sedang tidak bersahabat dengan manusia , banyak yang mengeluh karena udara yang dingin dan petir yang menyambar dengan keras sehingga membuat pekerjaan tertunda .

Tapi tidak untuk Shinee , aku dan Key mengikuti sebuah acara StarKing dimana aku dan dia menjadi bintang tamu dan melakukan Fanservice untuk Shawol sebagai ONKEY. Dan minho serta taemin memiliki schedule masing-masing .

Fitting Room

DDRRRTTT…DDDDRRRRTTT…

_*Stand by me nal Stand by me nal parabwajwo…Ajik sarangeul morujiman*_

suara HP key berbunyi saat kami berada di fitting room

"Chagy~ handpone mu bordering.. sebaik'a kau angkat dulu !"teriakku dari ruang make up.

"Ya!~ Yeobo Angkat dlu saja siapa tahu itu sangat penting!, tolong angkat saja ya !"jawab key dari balik ruang fitting baju.

"baiklah.."

"Yoboseo?"tanyaku dan mengangkat telepon key. Terdengar sangat bising dan hanya gemericik hujan deras yg terdengar..

"Yoboseo?"tanyaku lagi tapi hanya hujan deras dan suara bising , aku pun menatap layar ponsel itu tertera nama My Magnae layar phone key.

"Yoboseo?.. taemin kau baik2 saja?"Tanya ku panic .

"Hmm.. Mian hyung aku tadi mencari sinyal yg bagus.. Hyung mana Umma?"jawab orang diseberang sana yg bernama Lee taemin kekasih Minho yang selalu saja membawa susu pisang kemana pun dia pergi. Dongsaeng yang manis dan periang , aku menyukai'a yah aku menyukai'a tapi itu sebelum hati ku hancur berkeping2 mengingat Minho menyatakan cinta'a begitu saja dihadapan para Shawol _*autor ngareeeep :P_

"Key'ku sedang mencoba pakaian saeng.. wae?"Tanya ku dengan agak cemas.

"Ani, bisakah nyung mengantar ku pulang ke dorm?.. aku terjebak hujan , Acaraku sudah lama usai tapi mobil tiba2 rusak dan sedang ada di bengkel!"jawabnya tak kalah panik .

"uhmm…." Aku piker dulu sejenak 'acara di mulai dua jam atau tiga jam lagi , ah.. masih ada waktu !'

"Hyung?, bisakah?"Tanya taemin lagi .

"Baik lah tunggu hyung ne?"

"Ne Hyung!"jawabnya semangat .

_Pip..pip..pipp…._

"Nugu Yeobo ?"Tanya key dari ruang fitting room.

"Taemin chagy"

"MWO?... Wae?, gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana , dia hanya minta jemput saja!"

"uhmm…. Yasudah Yeobo jemput Minnie !"kata key dengan panik

"Ne~ nanti aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi(30menit)"jawabku sambil meyainkan key.

**Mobil**

"Huufffttt… kemana yah taemin?"gumamku saat mobil ku dekat dengan gedung tempat taemin mengisi acara.

"Hmm…. Nah itu dia!"gumamku kembali seketika melihat tubuh namja yg tinggi'a sepeti yeoja , dengan rambut blondenya sedikit keriting . lalu aku pun keluar dari mobil, dan menghampiri taemin yang mungkin sedari tadi dia kehujanan menunggu ku. Tidak ada kata yg ku ucapkan aku langsung saja menarik tangan'a , kulihat wajahnya sedikit kaget namun saat ia sada siapa yang menarikya dia angsung ikut berlari menuju mobil.

"Hoss… Hoss…. Hoss…. Minnie maaf membuat mu menunggu lama!"seruku setelah msuk kedalam mobil bersama taemin .

"ne~ Gwenchana hyung, mian merepatkan hyung!"jawab'a dengan terengah ngah, kulihat badan dan mulutnya bergetar.

Dan...

**TBC!.. Hehehee~**

**diminta kritik dan saran'a!..**

**yang baca harus!,Kudu!,Wajib!, Mutlak!,Maksa? YA! **

**mian kalo FF'a terlalu pendek !, dinda mau liat reaksi'a para reader baca nih FanFic**


	2. Chapter 2

Perhatian!

FF ini dapat mengakibatkan :

- Muntah muntah

- Diare

- asem urat

- Jantung

- Paru - Paru

- Dll

* GAK suka? Jangan baca!

* GAK mau RCL? Jangan di lanjutin bacanya!

* Mau ngBASH? Silahkan dengan senang hati Author menerima'a karena itu juga penyemangat bagi Author. .^

* FANFIC ini 100% hasil pikiran Author. Jadi PLEASE jangan Jadi Plagiator dari FANFIC ini. karena AUTHOR PALING BENCI SAMA YANG NAMA'A ***PLAGIATOR***

Author (Me) say : Ini Fanfic pertama ku .. tentang Ontae~ Huwaa~ mian kalo Lose Typo , bahasa'a yg formal, dan disini para reader's harus!,Kudu!,Wajib!, Mutlak!,Maksa? YA! .. dan kenapa author yang Gaje , aneh dan gak tau malu ini datang kembali?..karena author sendiri yang mau :P hehee~ yess ukiss again..Please comeback to me.. to the left.. left.. to the right .. to the to the right..#PLak~~ _***abaikan***_

Title : Affair

Cast : Broken 2min

Broken Onkey

Other : Jino

Jonghyun

Other..

Genre : (?) baca aja deh sendiri !, ntar juga tau .. hehee~

Author: Adinda Dinda a.k.a Lee Cho Ndayoo

REPLAY :

"_Hmm…. Nah itu dia!"gumamku kembali seketika melihat tubuh namja yg tinggi'a sepeti yeoja , dengan rambut blondenya sedikit keriting . lalu aku pun keluar dari mobil, dan menghampiri taemin yang mungkin sedari tadi dia kehujanan menunggu ku. Tidak ada kata yg ku ucapkan aku langsung saja menarik tangan'a , kulihat wajahnya sedikit kaget namun saat ia sada siapa yang menarikya dia angsung ikut berlari menuju mobil._

"_Hoss… Hoss…. Hoss…. Minnie maaf membuat mu menunggu lama!"seruku setelah msuk kedalam mobil bersama taemin ._

"_ne~ Gwenchana hyung, mian merepatkan hyung!"jawab'a dengan terengah ngah, kulihat badan dan mulutnya bergetar. _

Dan...

Replay End

_AND IKAN CUCUT *LANJUT*_

_PLAY NOW _

(ONEW POV(Masih))

GREEP….

Aku pun memeluk taemin , dan menghangatkan tubuh'a yg menggigil, taemin kembali tersentak dengan sikap ku yang secara tiba2 . namun dia membenamkan kepala'a di dadaku .

'Hangat!'gumamku masih memeluk dongsaeng ku, tidak tahu mengapa bisa-bisa'a aku memeluk'a dan merasa tidak rela melihat tubuh itu menggigil , 'apa perasaan itu muncul lagi?.. tapi bagaimana dengan NamjaChingu ku?.. Aisshh ... aku bingung.. tapi tidak.. tidak mungkin pasti itu hanya perasaan ku saja!.. mungkin ini perasaan seorang Hyung terhadap Dongsaeng'a..'gumamku membuat keheingan tercipta aku hanya bergelut dengan pikiran ku ini !..

"Hyung?"kata taemin memulai percakapan dan memecah keheningan.

"Ne?"kataku lalu medongakkan kepala'a yg sedari tadi terbenam oleh tubuh ku .

"hangat!"jawabnya mempererat pelukan'a .

"Ne~ hyung juga!"

"gomawo hyung~ udah mau menjemput dan menghangatkan ku !. mian aku mengganggu mu !"

"Ne~ cheonman~ , tidak apa2 aku kebetulan mempunyai waktu yg banyak tadi !."

"hmm… gomawo sekali lagi!"

CUP

"taemin?"seru ku kaget karena taemin yg mencium ku secara tiba-tiba , dia tersenyum padaku .

"Yeppoh~"kataku tak sengaja keluar begitu saja. 'Aisshhh…. Kenapa keluar begitu saja dasar PABO!'

"Mwo?... hyung bilang apa?"Tanya taemin dengan wajah innocent , 'jangan memasng wajah itu !, membuat ku ingin membalas ciuman yang kau berikan!'runtukku dalam hati,

"Ani!.. sudah kita kembali ke dorm !"seruku dan seketika aku pun melepas pelukan hangat itu . terlihat sekilas wajah sedih terpancar dari magnae taemin, atau mungkin perasaan ku saja.

dorm

Beberapa menit kemudian aku dan taemin sampai di dorm tempat peganti rumah selama ini .

"Gomawo !" kata taemin , dan memegang tangan ku . aku merasakan hangat seketika saat tangan'a singgah di tangan ku .

"N-Ne.. Cheonman~"jawabku tergagap-gagap.

"huks..huks…" tiba2 taemin menangis dengan wajah yg tertunduk sontak itu membuat ku kaget dan heran mengapa taemun menangis?.

"T-taemin w-wae?. W-wae menangis?"tanyaku panic dan menghapus jarak diantara kami, Ne~ kami berpelukan saat ini.

"S-Saranghae~ H-hyung!"jawab'a terbata-bata aku cukup kaget namun aku berfikir jernih 'Ani!.. jangan perasaan itu muncul lagi!.. Ahk dia pasti menyatakannya karena aku adalah Hyung'a dan dia dongseng ku ..'

"nado dongsaeng"jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"M-mian H-hyung!"

"wae?"tanyaku sambil mengelus rambut'a, aku tambah bingung dan tercengang dengan semua omongan'a.

"A-aku M-Mencintaimu bukan karena kau Hyungku~"jawabnya terbata-bata karena menahan tangisnya.

"Maksudmu apa minnie?"tanyaku 'benar-benar aku tidak pernah sePABO ini karena perkataannya.'gumamku dalam hati

"Aku Mencintaimu lebih dari itu, perasaan ku padamu "Jawab'a membuat ku melongo dan tersentak 'aku harus jawab apa?.. aku harus bagaimana?' gumamku dalam hati bergelut dengan pikiranku.

"hyung?.. aku tahu kau pasti aneh dengan kata-kata saeng'mu ini. Dan saeng mu ini sudah tau jawaban'a pasti kau tidak akan membalas perasaan ku ini!"katanya lirih dan pergi meninggalkan ku , 'ya aku harus bagaimana?... '.

End F.B.

Sejak kejadian itu hubungan aku dan taemin sangan tidak jelas. Karena apa ?. karena setiap kami bertemu kami pasti saling menukar pandang . yah hanya lewat itu saja kami berhubungan , memang aku agak kecewa karena dia tidak pernah berbicara padaku .

ONEW POV END

AUTHOR POV

Dorm

"ANNYEONG!..."Sapa 2orang namja pagi-pagi membangunkan Member SHINee yang sedang tertidur di pelukan kekasihnya , 'HEI!.. itu suara onew hyung , ya!.. tapi tunggu memang kenapa kalo itu onew hyung?..AAAAAARRGGGGHHHHTTTT! ….. kenapa aku jadi semangat gini sih?... Ahk taemin PABO!~'gumamku sambil beranjak dari atas kasur amjachingu'a Minho .. ya!, minho orang yang menyatakan cinta pada'a ,dan taemin menerimanya walau terpaksa. Karena saat training sudah jatuh cinta pada Onew hyungku sendiri!.

"Chagi~! Bangun! Onew dan Jonghyun hyung tuh tadi teriak-teriak kagak jelas~"kata'a mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya, dan butuh beberapa menit untuk membuat minho kembali kealam sadarnya."Chagi~ bangun !, ayo dong!"

CUP!

taemin memberikan morning kiss dan well lihat hasil'a mata keroro it pun terbuka jelas dan tersenyum dia pun segera melingkarkan tangan'a di pinggang taemin.

"Pagi~ hmm... Manis"goda minho sambil menyentuh tepat ditempat bersinggah'a bibir cherry taemin.

/ /Blussh/ seketika muka taemin memerah karena mau oleh godaan keroro'a itu."hahaa~ kau lucu sekali minnie~!. ayo kita datangi Onew dan Jonghyun!"

"Ada apa hyung pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak?" kata minho dari kamar'a bersama kekasih'a Lee taemin .

"Hoaammm….. Chagy , Jonghyun ada apa? Huuffftt…"tambah key keluar dari persembunyiannya(?)

"Ya!~ aku bukan'a berteriak!.. hyung kesini dengan meneger , menyampaikan kegiatan kita hari ini !. silahkan masuk!"

"Ne~ baiklah hari ini kalian ber'aktivitas seperti biasa'a mengisi acara !, tapi saya sudah mengatur jadwal kalian dengan mengkelompokkan kalian!."kata meneger sambil duduk di ruang tamu diikuti oleh Member SHINee.

"MWO?... semoga saja kita semobil dan sekelompok yah chagy~~"Kata key manja sambil memeluk onew dari belakang. Namun tingkah key mengundang sebuah mata bertatapan sinis untuk mereka, dan ternyata tatapan itu dari magnae SHINee.

"Hmm.. aku harap begitu Yeobo~"Balas Onew tak kalah Mesra sambil mengelus2 tangan key yg melingkar dibadan sang leader. Kejadian itu membuat taemin memincingkan mata'a , dan aura di sekitar'a menjadi berubah.

Author Loe gue End..(A.P.E)

TAEMIN POV

'Aiissshhhh!... ngapain sih mereka itu?... Cih .. menjijikan .. lebih menjijikan apa-apaan sih OnewHyung maksud'a !, tidak tahu apa kalo aku menyukai'a juga otomatis aku juga akan iri kalo melihat bermesraan !'Rutuk ku melihat kemesraan ONkey membuat hatiku hancur.. Sesak rasa'a.

"Minnie?"Kata Minho membuyarkan lamunan dan tatapan ku kepada ONKEY.

"Hmm… N-ne Ada apa Hyung?"jawab ku terbata-bata

"Kenapa kau melamun nti cantiknya hilang loh?.. "Tanya Minho sambil mengecul halus pipi ku .

aku pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Aku balas dengan dengan mencium bibir minho, Dan WOW tidak disangka perbuatanku itu membuat Onew memincingkan mata'a dan terlihat tangan'a mengepal dengan kuat. 'HaHaHaa~ Rasakan Itu Hyung!, salah sendiri manas-manasin aku pagi-pagi !, toh aku bisa membalas'a dengan SEMPURNA!'gumamku sambil memeluk Minhohyung di sampingku , ku lihat wajah Minho merona merah. Terbesit penyesalan dihati ku karena Aku tidak bisa mencintai'a. 'Ya Tuhan salah kah aku atas cinta ini?.. READER! HELP ME!' gumam ku lirih. Dan kembali ku dengarkan pembicaraan kami dengan meneger ..

T.

AUTHOR POV

"Jadi Aku akan mengatur semua'a!, dan tidak ada bantahan kalian harus semobil atau pun satu lokasi!, ok dimulai dari kamu key ada jadwal bintang tamu diacara siaran radio-radio hari ini hingga seminggu!"kata meneger tegas

"Ne~"jawab key

"Dan untuk mu Minho sama seperti Key dwawancara di beberapa siaran radio-Radio , dan inti'a kalian satu schedule, sampai seminggu!"tegas meneger sambil membuka lembaran kertas tentang schedule para member SHINee.

"dan Onew, kamu punya tugas pemotretan di majalah ImageStar_*author ngarang*_ hmmm…. selama 3hari.. Dan Untuk kau Jonghyun kau ada acara di HappyTogether dan juga pemotretan sama seperti Onew! satu minggu kegiatanmu sudah akan selesai !"kata meneger sambil memperhatikan tulisan.

"oh ne~ untuk taemin.. hhmmm….. tunggu aku lihat dulu .. Nah kamu ada tugas menjadi Mc di acara Dance Batlle dari mulai esok sampai 3hari kedepan dan untuk seterusnya kamu kosong jadwal'a. dan untuk masalah kendaraan Onew , Taemin , jonghyun kalian satu mobil"kata maneger SHINee sontak membuat Onew dan taemin Melongo dan menggeleng keras tak percaya

"MWOO?... tidak pasti salah!"seru onew

"Ne~ aku tidak mau satu mobil dengan Onewhyung~"tambah Taemin dengan wajah panic .

"Mwo?.. Wae?.. kalian itu antara Maknae dan Leader masa gak akur? "Tanya Manager bingung melihat tingkah dua orang yg panic.

"Udahlah Chagy~ aku gak usah ngelawan apa kata meneger !, kamu pasti takut niggalin aku terlalu lamakan? _*key umma Pede amat!*_ aku gak apa-apa ko kalo di tinggal sama kamu beberapa hari.. karena aku percaya Ageya kita ini bisa menjaga mu sebagai appa'a sendiri . betulkan Minnie?"kata key memenangkan Onew. Dan mendapatkan anggukan lemah dari sang maknae.

"Ne~ benar itu kata Key !, Aku saja bisa percaya kalo minnie bisa menjaga ku dengan baik iyakan minnie?"Goda Jonghyun dengan menyentuh dagu sang maknae"Ya!, jangan sentuh minnie ku!"Sahut minho dengan menepis tangan jonghyun dari dagu kekasih'a itu.

JongOnTae

Keesokan harinya para Member SHINee melaksanakan masing-masing scedule yang sudah di tentukan oleh Managernya.

"Jonghyun kau di belakan bersama taemin ne?.. biar aku di depan menemani supir!"kata Onew saat memasukan barang ke mobil.

"Shirreo! aku mau di depan!, aku mau menelfon namjachingu ku!"tolak Jonghyun sambil membawa tas perlengkapannya.

"Tapi kan di belakang juga bisa!"kata Onew."Tidak nanti Minnie mendengar percakapan aku lagi!..""Aisshh..."

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku ikut Minho dan key hyung saja!"sahut taemin tiba-tiba membuat mata onew membulat , dan melirik kearah Taemin tapi taemin memalingkan mata'a takut bertemu pandang kembali seperti biasa'a.

"T-taemin k-kau disini saja !, Baiklah Jjong kamu boleh menempati kursi depan biar aku duduk dibelakang dengan taemin!"kata onew dengan menarik tasnya ke belakang bagasi .

in Car

Canggung!, ya itu yang sedang dirasakan oleh taemin dan onew di mobil , rasa senang dan sedih menyelimuti mereka , terlihat maknae yang hanya melihat keluar jendela melihat mobil yang berlalu lalang , namun berbeda dengan Leader Shinee , dia memasang ipod'a dan memandangi terus taemin yg berada di samping'a.

"Minnie?"Tanya onew memecah kecanggungan mereka

"N-ne Hyung?."jawab taemin terbata-bata sambil berbalik badan'a menghadap sang leader .

"wae?"lirih onew sambil memandang wajah taemin sedih

"M-maksudmu hyung?"Tanya taemin dengan tampang innocent'a. _*author mandang dengan serius_

T to the B to the C = TEBESE

YaY!... Author udah share ff part ke dua nih .. ini saat'a penentuan akankah FF ini masih lanjut atau tidak.. hiks.. hiks.. #backsound Haru-haru . :'(

Kalo masih pingin ikan cucut (Lanjut) diminta Kripik dan Sambal'a!_ *kritik*_ dan _***sarannya*!**_

JEBAL!Gomawo Udah mau baca.. untuk Readers , Silent RIDERS , SHINee , Manager'a .. GOMAWO udah mau bantu dinda dalam Fanfic ini. Next Part 3 _(maybe , kalo masih lanjut)_


	3. Chapter 3

Perhatian!

FF ini dapat mengakibatkan :

- Muntah muntah

- Diare

- asem urat

- Jantung

- Paru - Paru

- Dll

* GAK suka? Jangan baca!

* GAK mau RCL? Jangan di lanjutin bacanya!

* Mau ngBASH? Silahkan dengan senang hati Author menerima'a karena itu juga penyemangat bagi Author. .^

* FANFIC ini 100% hasil pikiran Author. Jadi PLEASE jangan Jadi Plagiator dari FANFIC ini. karena AUTHOR PALING BENCI SAMA YANG NAMA'A *PLAGIATOR*

_#FLASHBACK#Part#2#_

Canggung!, ya itu yang sedang dirasakan oleh taemin dan onew di mobil , rasa senang dan sedih menyelimuti mereka , terlihat maknae yang hanya melihat keluar jendela melihat mobil yang berlalu lalang , namun berbeda dengan Leader Shinee , dia memasang ipod'a dan memandangi terus taemin yg berada di samping'a.

"Minnie?"Tanya onew memecah kecanggungan mereka

"N-ne Hyung?."jawab taemin terbata-bata sambil berbalik badan'a menghadap sang leader .

"wae?"lirih onew sambil memandang wajah taemin sedih

"M-maksudmu hyung?"Tanya taemin dengan tampang innocent'a. _*author mandang dengan serius_

_#FLASHBACK#Part#2#END_

_PLAY NOW _

"Wae.. kau menjauhi ku?.. "Tanya onew dengan beranikan diri.

"Hmm… itu… ti-"

"Apa kau menjauhi ku karena kau takut di tolak oleh ku?.. jawab yg sebenar'a taemin !" Tanya onew dengan memotong kata2 yg akan dikeluarkan oleh taemin. Onew tahu kalau kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut maknae'a itu hanya kebohongan dan alasan ,dan Onew Benci itu.

"Mianhe hyung!~ "lirih taemin langsung memeluk Onew dengan erat , terlihat garis bibir onew melengkung dan membalas pelukan itu , lama kelamaan mereka ssaling berpandangan dan saling mendekatkan wajah terutama bibirnya.

Dan

CUP ..

Taemin dan Onew berciuman , bukan hanya saling menempel kan bibir mereka tapi saling mengulum dan menghisap, sungguh beruntung'a kedua sejoli itu. karena mereka menempati kursi di belakang sehingga tidak ada yg bisa melihat adegan yg sedang mereka perankan tarutama supir pribadi shine. Di kursi belakang hanyalah terdengar decak-decak nikmat menyelimuti ciuman itu . ketika dirasakannya dada mereka mulai sesak karena ciuman , mereka pun melepas ciuman itu, saling memandang(?)Ya!, taemin memandang mata sabit itu , mata taemin memancarkan rasa cinta dan rindu'a yg terpendam kepada maniak ayam ini.

"Hyung~"kata taemin dengan menggerakan tangan'a disekitar pipi chubby itu.

"Ne?"tanya onew dengan senyumnya yang menggoda menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan gigi kelinci'a. Sungguh lucu bukan?. *author aja suka #PLAK

"Minnie.. wae?"tanya'a lagi..

"S~saranghae Hyung !"jawab taemin dengan beberapa kali meneguk salivanya dengan berat dan susah , tapi ini lah yg ini taemin sampaikan saat ini.

Taemin POV

"Hyung~"kata ku sambil menyentuh pipi'a yg memerah dan terlihat tetesan saliva berbekas karena kami tadi saling mencium.

"Ne?"tanya onew hyung padaku dengan senyumnya yang menggoda menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan gigi kelinci'a. 'OmmO ingin aku segera menciumnya kembali dan menyatakan perasaan ku yang tertunda itu!, ya sekarang saatnya !'

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Aiigoooo~ kenapa jadi begini?.. jantungku rasanya mau keluar , huffftt…. Kamu harus bisa taemin sekarang orang yang ada di hadapanmu adalah orang yang kau sayangi bahkan kau cintai !, jangan sampai kau memndam'a lagi!'pikirku dan dalam hatiku kini bertekat .

"Minnie?. Wae?"Tanya onew sekali lagi .

"S~saranghae Hyung !"jawab ku dengan beribu-ribu kegugupan di dalam'a , kulihat senyumnya memudar 'OH GOD mungkin kah dia menolak ku dengan sungguh-sungguh?'

"Hmm… taemin….. hmm…. Hyung…."kata'a terbata-bata.

"sudah lah hyung tidak perlu dijawab. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku menyayangi hyung seperti ku menyayangi hmm… namjachingu ku sendiri!."kataku dengan memotong kata-kata'a tadi . cinta ku ini sepertinya menyakitkan bukan readers?.segera ku langkah kan kaki ini dengan senyum yang miris. Ya miris..

"Taemin!..."panggil Onew hyung tiba-tiba dengan menarik tubuh ku ke dekapan'a,

"wae hyung?.. kita sudah terlambat nanti orang di produksi marah!"

"Nado~"kata'a tiba-tiba 'MWOO?... apa yang dia katakana?... nggak .. nggak pasti hyung cumin becanda.'

"Nado Saranghae Lee Taemin!"sambung'a lantang, aku pun mendongakkan kealaku dan mataku memandang tidak percaya pada'a.

TAEMIN POV End

ONEW POV

"Hyung~"kata'a sambil menyentuh pipi'a yg memerah dan terlihat tetesan saliva berbekas karena kami tadi saling mencium.

"Ne?"tanyaku dengan senyum yang menggoda menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan gigi kelinci'a.

Dia tampak befikir dan mata'a menatapku panik .

"Minnie?. Wae?"Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"S~saranghae Hyung !"jawab'a dan perkataan'a membuat ku kaget setengah mati. 'Jinja?... Aigooo…. Ternyata cinta'a padaku tak pernah berubah ..'gumamku, rasa gugup pun menghampiri ku.

"Hmm… taemin….. hmm….aku.. aku…."kataku kelu . rasa'a sangat susah lidah ku berkata apa-apa.

"sudah lah hyung tidak perlu dijawab. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku menyayangi hyung seperti ku menyayangi hmm… namjachingu ku sendiri!."katanya memotong perkataan gugup ku 'aiissshh….. kenapa susah sekali?... ayolah Onew!, dia ada di hadapan mu saat ini!'

"Taemin!..."panggil ku dengan kencang saat dia mulai melangkah kan kaki'a dan saat dia menoleh kehadapan ku , dengan sigap ku menarik tubuh'a ke dekapanku, 'Hangat!, rasa ini lah yang ku rindukan.. pelukan dari seseorang yang ku sayangi dan benar-benar ku cintai..'

"wae hyung?.. kita sudah terlambat nanti orang di produksi marah!"kata'a masih dalam dekapan ku.

"Nado~"Ucapku menggantung kata-kataku

"Nado Saranghae Lee Taemin!"lanjutku, diapun menenggakkan kepala'a kearah ku, tapi ku lihat pandangan'a ragu kepada ku.

"Apa benar hyung?"kata'a . 'Benarkan dia pasti tak akan percaya pada ku.'gumamku lagi .

"kau tak percaya?"Tanya ku, dan mendapat kan anggukan lemah darinya, aku pun mulai mendekatkan kepalaku pada'a , dan terasa bibirku menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan harum , Ya!, itu bibir taemin yang baru saja ku cicipi(?) tadi.

CUP~~

ONEW POV end

AUTHOR POV

terjadilah ciuman yang tanpa nafsu tanpa saling mengulum hanya ciuman biasa, dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang ada, mata mereka saling menutup dan saling bergelut dengan pikiran'a masing-masing

AUTHOR POV end *cuman numpang lewat aja author mah. kekekee~

Taemin POV

'Ciuman ini?, ini yang ku inginkan bukan hanya dari nafsu saja yg ku inginkan. OH GOD aku harap waktu di hentikan dan ciuman ini tidak berakhir.'

#FLASHBACK

#FLASHBACK

"Minnie?"panggil Minho dengan merangkul ku .

"N-Ne?.. W-Wae Hyung?"Tanya ku dengan gugup , karena ketidak nyamanan aku di peluk'a dari belakang.

"Saranghae!"jawab'a cepat dan membalikan tubuh ku , dia menatapku dalam . aku hanya dapat menelan saliva'a dengan susah.

"N-nado H-hyung…"jawabku dengan memalingkan wajah ku kearah lain, agar memotong kontak mata yang terjadi. Namun dengan sigap minho menarik dagu ku dan mendekatkan wajah'a pada ku, dia sedikit memiringkan wajah'a kepada ku .

Dan CUP~

Minho hyung mencoba mengulum bibir atasku , aku tak membalas perlakuan'a, dia pun memasukan lidah'a kedalam rongga mulutku .

"Mmmhhh….."erangku geli saat lidah itu menjelajahi rongga mulutku , 'aku benci.. benci jika melakukan ini .. aku tidak mau!.. tidak'gumamku dengan memberontak , namun minho hyung mengeratkan ciuman itu dengan menekan leher belakang ku, dan terjadilah ciuman paksa. Sejak itu juga aku tambah membenci minho hyung!.

#FLASBACK end

Tapi demi tuhan aku sangat menginginkan ciuman seprti ini dari orang yang ku sayangi , dan berharap tidak akan usai.

TAEMIN POV end

ONEW POV

'Thank's God .. telah memberikan ku kesempatan kedua untuk menyatakan cinta ini.. meski aku tahu cinta ini hanya cinta terlarang.. tapi ku mohon tolong hentikan waktu sebentar saja.. aku tidak mau melepaskannya.'gumamku dalam hati sambil merasakan bibir'a yg lembut dan harum itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian ku lepas ciuman penuh cinta itu .. terlihat taemin kecewa dengan cepat ku meraih tangan'a.

"ayo~ nanti ada yang melihat kita sedang melakukan yang tidak-tidak !, "kataku dengan tersenyum pada'a

"Hmm… baiklah hyung "jawab'a dengan anggukan.

"t-taemin?"kataku lagi

"ada apa hyung?"Tanya nya heran sambil memiringkan sedkit kepala'a.

"do you be my boyfriend?"kataku dengan bersujud dihadapan'a,

BLUUSSSHH….. /

Tiba-tiba wajah'a memerah merona. 'OMMMO!... Minnie Yeppoh~'

"Y-yes I-I d-do!"jawab'a terbata-bata dengan anggukan yg mantap.

ONEW POV end_*sudah.. sudah… onewOppa bubar dulu ne?..huss…. Hus… #PLAK abaikan*_

AUTHOR POV

Dan terukir senyuman di bibir dari kedua'a, dengan cepat onew menarik tangan taemin pergi keluar dari tempat itu , taemin pun mengikuti'a dari belakang karena takut ada yang 'PAPARAZI' yang mengintai mereka.

Sejak hari itu onew dan taemin menjalin hubungan special meski diam- diam. Sikap mereka yang lihai dalam menanggapi dan menutupi hubungan mereka tidak pernah mengundang keanehan diantaranya.

#OnTae Moment#

Minho dan Key yang masih sibuk dengan segudang schedule'a membuat Taemin dan onew terlantar(?) , tapi mereka tidak sedih karena kesempatan itu lah yang dipakai mereka untuk bermesraan .

"Chagy~ aku pergi dulu ne?"kata key sambil menyentuh pipi chubby itu, terlihat wajah taemin dengan mempoutkan bibirnya karena cemburu . onew yang melihat'a hanya berusaha biasa-biasa saja, dan tidak menghiraukan kecemburuan taemin, taemin pun semakin kesal lalu dia meninggalkan onew dan key yang tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka saling berpelukan.

"minie?"kta seseorang dari belakang , taemin pun berbalik dan tarnyata itu minho hyung.

"Eh~ Hyung~ "jawab taemin , lalu namja tampan itu memeluk taemin dengan cepat.

"Boggoshippo~"kata minho dengan membisikan'a halus.

"Nado hyung~ "jwab taemin membalas pelukan itu.

"Ya!, jangan bermesraan di depan ku !, ayo cepat minho kau bawa kan koper key!"sergah onew dengan tiba-tiba , terlihat wajah onew yang cemburu karena kemesraan 2min couple.

"IISSShhhh…. Ne.. ne.. aku pergi dulu ne chagy~"kata minho dan melambai kearah taemin, dan dibalas onew taemin. Taemin terus melihat punggung namjachingu'a itu hingga menghilang dari balik pintu.

"hhuuufftt… aku pergi dulu yah chagy~ Minnie .. Bye~"kata key menyusul minho dengan melambaikan tangan'a kepada onew dan taemin. Dan dibalas oleh mereka, setelah key menghilang dari balik pintu dan terdengar suara mobil yang melaku onew pun menarik nafas'a lega.

"Wae?.. tidak mau melepaskan keyUmma ne?"ktanya taemin dengan melangkah kearah ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa merah tempat biasa Member Shinee berkumpul.

"tidak minnie~ aku hanya lega karena key sudah pergi… dan akhirnya kita bisa beduaan aja deh.."kata onew sambil duduk di samping taemin dan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya itu di pinggang namjachingu'a itu , dan ulah membuat taemin menunduk malu.

"Huh!.. dasar! Gombal!.. lagian kita tidak berdua saja hyung masih ada jonghyun hyung.."kta taemin dengan menyandarkan kepala'a di dada bidang namja bermata chubby itu.

"Hahaa~ itu benar chagy boghosippo…"goda onew mempererat pelukan'a pada namjachingu'a itu.

"Nado Hyung~~" balas taemin dengan memainkan jari'a di tangan onew , onew yg merasa tangan'a di permainkan oleh taemin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat namjachingu'a itu yang masih terkadang seperti anak-anak . tapi itulah yg memuat onew jatuh cinta kepada namja cantik ini .

Ketika Mereka sedang bermesraan tiba- tiba…

"ONEW?"

And

T to the B to the C = TEBESE ... again.. and .. again... and again...#2PM-again again HAHAHAHAA~

Kalo masih pingin ikan cucut (Lanjut) diminta Kripik dan Sambal'a!_ *kritik*_ dan _***sarannya*!**_

Next Part 4


	4. Chapter 4a

FF ini dapat mengakibatkan :

- Muntah muntah

- Diare

- asem urat

- Jantung

- Paru - Paru

- Dll

* GAK suka? Jangan baca!

* GAK mau RCL? Jangan di lanjutin bacanya!

* Mau ngBASH? Silahkan dengan senang hati Author menerima'a karena itu juga penyemangat bagi Author. .^

* FANFIC ini 100% hasil pikiran Author. Jadi PLEASE jangan Jadi Plagiator dari FANFIC ini. karena AUTHOR PALING BENCI SAMA YANG NAMA'A *PLAGIATOR*

part 1 :

.?note_id=221781931201728

FF~OnTae~Affair/YAOI~Part 1 of ?

Part2:

.?note_id=221910134522241

FF~OnTae~Affair/YAOI~Part 2 of ?

Author (Me) say : Ini Fanfic pertama ku .. tentang Ontae~ Huwaa~ mian kalo Lose Typo , bahasa'a yg formal, dan disini para reader's harus!,Kudu!,Wajib!, Mutlak!,Maksa? YA! .. dan kenapa author yang Gaje , aneh dan gak tau malu ini datang kembali?..karena author sendiri yang mau :P hehee~ yess ukiss again..Please comeback to me.. to the left.. left.. to the right .. to the to the right..#PLak~~ *abaikan*

Title : Affair

Cast : Broken 2min

Broken Onkey

Other : Jino

Jonghyun

Other..

Genre : (?) baca aja deh sendiri !, ntar juga tau .. hehee~

Author: Adinda Dinda a.k.a Lee Cho Ndayoo

_**PLAY NOW **_

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"tidak minnie~ aku hanya lega karena key sudah pergi… dan akhirnya kita bisa beduaan aja deh.."kata onew sambil duduk di samping taemin dan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya itu di pinggang namjachingu'a itu , dan ulah membuat taemin menunduk malu._

_"Huh!.. dasar! Gombal!.. lagian kita tidak berdua saja hyung masih ada jonghyun hyung.."kta taemin dengan menyandarkan kepala'a di dada bidang namja bermata chubby itu._

_"Hahaa~ itu benar chagy boghosippo…"goda onew mempererat pelukan'a pada namjachingu'a itu._

_"Nado Hyung~~" balas taemin dengan memainkan jari'a di tangan onew , onew yg merasa tangan'a di permainkan oleh taemin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat namjachingu'a itu yang masih terkadang seperti anak-anak . tapi itulah yg memuat onew jatuh cinta kepada namja cantik ini ._

_ Ketika Mereka sedang bermesraan tiba- tiba…_

_"ONEW?"teriak seorang namja cantik tengah membawa koper'a._

_**AUTHOR POV**_

_"Eh?... ahh… hmm,… Jino?... ngapain kamu disini?"panik onew melepas pelukan pada taemin , taemin yg mengetahui itu wajah'a seketika memerah._

"aku?.. aku disini abis pulang dari amerika Onew!.. niih aku bawain oleh-oleh.. oh ya mana yeobo ku?"Tanya jino dengan waja innconect'!, Jino adalah namja terpabo#PLAK *ralat!*terPOLOS setelah taemin, namun taemin tidak begitu polos.

"Ehmm… dia ada di kamar!.. ehhmmm….. Jino aku ingin bicara pada mu !"jawab taemin dengan mngusap tekuk'a, dan segera taemin menarik jino kedalam kamar'a untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

BedRoom

"Jino ?.. apa kau tadi lihat hemm….. sesuatu ?"kata taemin ragu.

"Ne~ "kata jino polos dan jawaban'a itu membuat mata taemin terbelakak sempurna.

"MWO? A..apa.. apa yang kau lihat?"Tanya taemin dengan mata yang masih terbelakak seperti keroro_*minho bersorak_*

"Aku.. tadi aku… melihat…"kata'a menggantung.

"kau lihat apa jino?"Tanya taemin tidak sabar.

"aku tadi.. lihat.."kata jino kembali menggantungkan kata-kata'a

"tadi kau lihat apa jino?.. palli!.."kata taemin dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh jino cepat.

"aku lihat onew hyung…"kata jino dan lagi lagi menggantung.

"cepat lah!.. ehk ak punya susu pisang!.. kita minum sama-sama nanti jika kau member tahu ku segera!"kata taemin dengan mengambil susu pisang dari atas ranjang'a.

"ya, aku mau taemin!..."seru Jino senang.

"Jadi cepat sekarang beritahu aku .. tadi kau lihat apa?"

"Tadi aku liat…."

Author POV end*_**ehk belum thor entu belom selesai!... Author: Biar!.. saya ini yg bikin'a :P**_

Onew POV

*GUBRAAAKKK…*_#suara opo toh iki?_

Ku dengar suara dentuman keras dari kamar tamein dan minho, aku pun berniat menghampiri mereka tapi

GREEP

sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu ku .

"Hyung?.. apa pacarku sudahdatang?.. soal'a tadi aku mendengar suara'a!.."

"N-Ne di-dia ada di kamar bersama taemin.. biasa maknae saling berbagi kisah."kataku gugup dengan mberbalik kearah jonghyun.

"Oh… kenapa hyung gugup sekali?.. apa aku terlalu mengagetkan mu?"tanyanya pada ku.

"Tidak.. sudah kau duduk saja disitu tunggu pacar mu keluar!. Aku ingin buat kan minum untuk dia !."jawabku dinin dan melangkahkan kaki ku kearah dapur.

'Huufffttt… aku gugup sekali.. apa yang merka bicarakan ne?.. sampai mengeluarkan dentuman keras seperti itu?.. aiiisssh…. Mudah-mudahan tidak apa-apa..'gumamku dalam hati dengan menuangkan air hangat kedalam gelas.

GYUUT…

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk ku dari belakang , 'siapa?.. apa key?.. apa minnie?...'

"K-key?.."Tanyaku ragu.

"Ya hyung tega sekali kau !"kata namja manis yang memelukku dari beakang , dia kini melepaskan pelukan'a kesal.

"Mian Minnie.. aku takut itu key!"kataku , memang aku sekarang sedang memikirkan yang tadi.. bagaimana kalau sampai jino membertahu key?.. jujur dalam batin ku aku belum siap jika dia mengetahui huungan ku dengan taemin , karena aku tahu sikap key!, dia akan melakukan segala cara agar sesuatu yang di genggam'a atau di lepas'a akan kembali lagi.

"Gwenchana ~ memang pantas kan kau berkata seperti itu.. yg biasa memelu mu kan key hyung bukan aku!."kata'a ketus dia pun mengambil susu pisang dari dalam kulkas. Dia memputkan biir'a dan berjalan keluar dapur.

"Mian minnie~ aku tidak bermaksud!"kataku dengan menarik tangan'a.

"sudah lah hyung aku tidak apa-apa !, aku memang pantas!, oh ya itu minuman kau simpan kembali !. jino sudah minum susu pisang ku tadi dua botol!."jawab'a masih terdengar ketus.

"kenapa kau ketus sekali sih minnie?. Apa karena tadi?"Tanya ku dengan membalik kan badan namjachingu ku dan memeluk'a dari belakang.

"…."

"Minnie?"tanyaku lagi, karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Minnie ku ini,

"…."

ONEW POV END

TAEMIN POV

"Minnie?."kata namja chubby yg sedang memelukku dari belakang, aku sangat kesal!, saat bersamanya hanya key lah yg ia katakan. Aku berusaha tidak peduli kata-kata nya, dan tidak membalas pelukannya. Kami sama-sama terdiam aku merasa deruan nafas yang hangat di tengkuk ku , aku begidik kegelian karena kehangatan yang ku rasakan. Tapi aku tetap dalam pendirian ku , mengacuhkan'a karena kejadian tadi yg masih ku ingat.

"Uhmmm…."desahku geli saat onewhyung mencium leher belakang ku , bukan!, bukan hanya menciumi tapi mengulum'a menggigit lembut membuat tanda kemerahan disana. 'SH*T !.. apa-apaan ini?.. mulai merayu ku eoh?.. 'gumamku.

"wae kau menyukai'a hmm?.."tanya'a padaku , ku balikan badan ku dan menatap'a dia tersenyum nakal padaku , aku pun menghampiri wajah'a .. kurasakan bibirku menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat _*author: Bahasa gue mantap! , Readers: yaiyalah!,, raja yadong getoh!, Author: hahaha~ Smirk evil_kyuhyun./kyuhyun_joget_sorry~sorry/*_

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melepas ciuman ku dengan'a , ku tempelkan ujung kepalaku dengan ujung kepala onew hyung , dia memegang tanganku dan mengayunkan'a pelan.

"mianhe~ minnie"kata'a tengah menatap tangan kami yang saling bergelayut manja.

"Ne~ Gwenchana hyung~ Minnie terlalu egois. Minnie tidak seharus'a marah saat hyung memanggil nama namjachingu mu sendiri… dan Minnie sadar tidak bisa memiliki mu seutuh'a hyung~"ucap ku lirih, ya lirih karena terdapat kesesakan didalam'a.

"tidak.. aku yang salah .. aku tidak bisa memberikan cinta dan perhatian hyung seutuh'a. aku takut kalau key akan menyakiti mu saat dia tahu kau denganku menjalin hubungan lain.. tapi aku hanya menyukai dan mencintaimu minnie~"jawab'a dengan sungguh-sungguh, diapun mencoba mendekati wajahku,

Dan

Hup

"Hyung kopi untuk mu !, cepat minum sebelum mendingin!."kata ku menghindar dengan menyerahkan secangkir kopi ke arah'a. ya, aku sadar kalo bermesraan di saat dua setan(?)*PLAK RALAT* empat pasang mata di balik pintu itu mengetahui kemesraan kami ini bisa-bisa mereka bilang kepada key umma. *banyak amat perasaan mata'a? Readers: Au ahk gelap kan author yang bikin'e?. Author: Gwe aje bingung nape #PLAK abaikan

"Huufftt…. Baiklah … srruuuppp…." Onew pun menarik nafas berat'a dan meminum kopi itu , dengan memeluk ku dari belakang tentunya.

"Oh ne tadi ada suara berisik saat chagy sedang bicara berdua ada apa chagi ?.. mworago yang fatal?"kata'a dengan menyeruput kopi panas itu.

"Ani.. hanya saja jino tau hubungan kita!"jawabku santai dan

BYUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"ARRRRGGGHHHHTTT…. CHAGY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!... KYAA~ CHAGY JOROKK!"Umpat ku kesal karena di sembur kopi oleh namjachingu ku ,

"Mian.. Mian… chagy aku .. tidak bermaksud!... mian…"kata'a dengan mengambil tissue dan membersihkan kopi yg melekat diwajah ku dengan sempurna.

"AARRGGGHHHTT….. sudah aku bersihkan di kamar mandi saja!."kataku dengan berlalu kedalam kamar mandi.

Aku melewati ruang tamu 'OH GOD!...'umpatku lagi dalam hati saat melihat pemandangan yang bernuansa NC17.

"EKheemmm….."seru ku berpura-pura tenggorokan tercekat. Dan nuansa NC17 pun end*ahk taemiin bahasa apa itu o.O* .jino dan jonghyun hyung pun berhenti berciuman , mereka hanya memunduk dan berpegangan tangan , aku hanya merespon mereka dengan decakan serta gelengan pelan .

TAEMIN POV end

Author POV

"Ya!, kenapa kalian menjadi pendiam begini ?, bukan'a kalian akan pergi kencan?"segah onew merasakan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"A..Ani hyung.. hmm… oh ne onew aku bawa ayam spicy dan ini resep'a jadi kau bisa membuat'a bersama Min..hmmm…. maksudku Umma key!"kata jino hamper dia berkata nama taemin, tapi dia tersadar apa yang dikatakan taemin tadi di kamar'a

Dan ..

T

B

C

kenapa dinda stop ditengah-tengah ?-

KARENA 

DINDA PERNAH PAKE APLIKASI BUAT NGDITEKS NI FF TERNYATA HASIL'A MENGECEWAKAN!, BANYAK VIEW'A DARI PADA LIKENYA!,DAN TINDAKAN DINDA ADALAH HIATUS ATAU BISA JADI FF INI AKAN DI GANTUNG SELAMA LAMA'A ALIAS GAK AKAN DI TERUSKAN!


End file.
